


let's frighten our daddy, jellybean

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AW SO CUTE, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda AU, Kinda Kid Fic, Louis is overprotective, M/M, Mpreg, and its crappy, and itsy first fic on english, harry is pregnant, he has got a belly, im russian, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is pregnant and he thinks it will be funny enough to make fun of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's frighten our daddy, jellybean

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I am russian myself, and it's my first fic on enghlish language, and I really want you to leave comments even if my work is shitty.

All of this is terrible. 

No. Not terrible. 

It's a fucking catastrophe. 

His feet hurt, he's got a backache, and his bladder feels like somebody is fucking dancing on it. And when he goes to use the loo, he can't see his bloody dick because his belly is too huge now. His mood changes every second, and if now he is calm and maybe happy a little, he will be crying and yelling at noon-time. 

But, actually, he will curse Louis and send him to the seventh round of Hell. 

Bloody Louis and his bloody dick and alcohol and his stupid head. 

And fuck the whole nature and fate who decided that it will be funny enough to give him an opportunity to be pregnant like some girl. 

"Wake up, you asshole," Harry hisses, elbowing Louis' side. He hears muffled "give me five minutes, babe"as his answer. 

Rolling his eyes, Harry sits up on the bed so his back is flush with the headboard. He puts one of his hands on his belly, clutching his husband's naked shoulder with other pretty roughly. 

"Oh my God, Louis, I think I'm going to a labor now!" he shouts, fisting his t-shirt and watching Louis as he jumps awake and falls from the bed, hitting his head on the hardwood floor with a curse. He grumbles, and it takes him literally one second to stand up and run to the wardrobe in a rush, starting to throw little pants and shirts and socks and nappies from it. He then hurries to the small bag they prepared for this 'day' and starts to put all of clothes for their child in it, and Harry can't help but start shaking with laughter, because Louis' eyes are wide, and he's rumbling "oh shit, fuck, why this fucking came so early oh my god I'm not ready yet". 

Louis begins to run from the room, but he stops suddenly and looks at Harry. 

"Sweetheart," he starts, "you're not supposed to go to labor now. You're just seven months now. Are you fucking around with me, lovely?" 

Harry realizes that Louis is angry, and he's really furious at Harry. So Harry starts crying, and tears are welling up in his eyes, and he's grateful, because Louis' look softens, and he drops the bag. 

"I- I'm so, so sorry, Lou," he hiccups. "I ju- I just wanted to wake you up, 'cause Jellybean was wiggling and I wanted to eat something. I didn't want you to be angry with me—"

"Oh, Haz." He takes Harry's face in his hands, when he comes closer, and plants a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I would never be angry with you, lovely. Stop crying, please. It just frightened me so much."

Harry sniffles and try to apologize more, but Louis takes his hands and leads him from the bedroom to the living room. 

"Hey, that's alright, yeah? Just don't joke like this anymore, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. Can we please have a breakfast now?"

Louis chuckles and kisses him.

"Of course. What do you want?"

"Would you be kind enough to make me an ice cream with bananas and some ketchup?"


End file.
